


Minor Conveniences

by ghoulaesthetics



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apartment AU, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, it's an au but look, no suffering wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulaesthetics/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been routine, as it always was. Wake up, get dressed for the day, take the elevator downstairs and check the mail. </p><p>At least, that’s what should have happened to Asahi.  What actually happened could be described as more than a minor inconvenience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Conveniences

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” & i kept it more or less drabble length

It should have been routine, as it always was.Wake up, get dressed for the day, take the elevator downstairs and check the mail. 

At least, that’s what  _should_  have happened to Asahi. What actually happened could be described as more than a minor inconvenience. He had stepped through the elevator doors on the fourth floor, nodded a polite greeting to his upstairs neighbour, a shorter man whom he’d never had a proper conversation with but had always wanted an excuse to talk to, and expected to be carried to his first floor destination. 

What really happened was that somewhere between the third and second floors, the elevator began chugging and straining, before jarring to an abrupt halt. Asahi sucked in a semi-panicked breath of air, hard, and reasoned that it would only be a matter of time before someone showed up to free them. That was before the elevator lights flicked off and the emergency lights flicked on. 

“Looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while,” the man beside him remarked lightly, completely unbothered by the sudden stop. “Oh well, it’s not like I planned anything for my day off anyway,” he laughed. 

“Yeah, me neither,” Asahi smiled weakly. “If it had to happen, I guess it’s better that it did today.” 

In the dim lights, he could see the other nodding vigorously in agreement. “For sure, unless you’re claustrophobic or something,” he laughed again. “You’re not, are you?” He asked suddenly, cutting off his joking tone and replacing it with one of concern. 

Asahi shook his head. “No, I’m not. One thing I’ve never had to worry about,” he said, touched by the fact that a stranger would be so inclined as to ask after him. 

“Good,” he said, reaching over to the panel to press the emergency button a few times. Once it was lit up, he leaned back against the wall and slid down, patting the floor beside him. “They should be here soon to get us, but in the meantime, might as well wait comfortably, right? I’m Nishinoya Yuu, by the way. Most people call me Noya. You live just below me, right?”

“I think so,” he answered, taking his offered seat. “Azumane Asahi,” he introduced himself. 

“Well, Asahi-san, looks like we’ve got some time to kill, and the cell signal sucks in here. Know any good word games or something?” 

Asahi smiled at the easiness that had already settled between them. “I think I know a few,” he said. 

“Alright, let’s try to kill that next hour. You go first.” 

Asahi felt that somehow, this was supposed to be how his morning should’ve gone right from the start. 


End file.
